Father's care
by Sasuke vs. Itachi
Summary: Sasuke never realized what he had when he left the village until one fight that may change how he saw things comes along. Sorry if summary is bad not sure what I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Note: This is my first story

Kakashi had never adopted Sasuke but he saw Sasuke as his son. Sasuke saw Kakashi as a father figure but he would never admit it out loud.

When Sasuke left the village for sound Kakashi was disappointed that Sasuke didn't stay but he understood and didn't hate Sasuke for leaving. Kakashi could never hate Sasuke. The first time Kakashi got angry at Sasuke was when Sasuke almost killed Naruto, after Naruto was determined to bring him back. Though Sasuke didn't know it, or at least Kakashi thought he didn't know, Kakashi kept tabs on Sasuke and what he was doing as often as he could.

It had been a while since Sasuke had left and he had team Hebi now though he still hadn't defeated Itachi. Now Sasuke was on his own trying to have some peace and quiet before his team came back to annoy him, his team sometimes reminded him of team seven with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. His thoughts then turned to Kakashi, his former sensei and one of three people he actually cared for, Sasuke had not felt Kakashi's presence in a while and he wondered if anything had happened to him. He knew Kakashi was keeping tabs on him and he didn't mind actually he was surpised he thought Kakashi would hate him for leaving and attacking Naruto.

All of a sudden Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as he heard something rustle in the bush. He immediatly stood and turned on his heels, while blocking a shuriken with his own shuriken. A guy Sasuke had never seen stepped out of his hiding place going in for a quick attack but Sasuke was quicker and managed to block his attack. As Sasuke engaged his shargian eyes and started to fight he wondered why this guy was attacking him. As if reading his mind the enemy said "You know why I'm out to kill you? because you killed Orochimaru and he was the only person to ever give a damn about me."

The fight was harder than Sasuke expected, his enemy was highly skilled and seemed to know about and how to counter shargian techiques. After a while both Sasuke and the enemy were getting tired and they were both hurt. Then Sasuke charged in when the enemy's guard was down and ran a chiordi through his heart. Sasuke had felt the warm, red blood run down his arm so when the enemy came out from the side and attack Sasuke with a sword Sasuke was shocked he thought he had killed him. The sword had stabbed through Sasuke's shoulder and into a tree, pinning him to the tree. Now the enemy was moving in for the final blow, Sasuke figured he was done for, he couldn't pull the sword out and his sharigan wasn't helping.

Kakashi was on his way back from a hard mission and was still slightly injuried from it. When he came to a clearing he was slightly surpised to see Sasuke in a battle. He was even more surpised to see Sasuke pinned to a tree. He then saw the enemy going in for a final attack, Kakashi didn't even think about what he was doing, he just moved faster than he thought he could.

Sasuke was shocked by the scene in front of him. Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke with his back facing Sasuke, shielding Sasuke. Blood was dripping down from where the enemy had stabbed Kakashi through the stomach with another sword. The enemy was stunned at first then he smirked coldly, "Copy Ninja, eh, what a waste, it's no use protecting him. Though why you would even try I don't know, I mean the brat left you and your village." Instead of bothering to reply Kakashi grabbed the sword that was still in his body and, seeing that the enemy had been to busy talking to let go of the sword, Kakashi ran the chiordi through the sword to the enemy who got the full blast. However the enemy moved back, through the pain, pulling the sword with him. The sword sliced across Kakashi's arm as the sword was painfully pulled from his grasp. Kakashi then fell onto his knees, holding his good hand over the wound in his stomach. Seeing Kakashi fall acted as a reactant to Sasuke and with his new found rage at the enemy for hurting Kakashi, he managed to finally rip the sword out of his shoulder, move in front of Kakashi and block the oncoming attack. Sasuke then threw the enemy backwards and bent down by Kakashi's side. Sasuke started helping Kakashi to stand and asked him "Kakashi, why did you do that?" Kakashi gasped "Because I guess...I thought of you like you were my son after awhile...even though you left the village I still think of you as my son and I'm not going to let you die if I can help it." Sasuke was very shocked and realized that maybe he had more than he thought in the Leaf village. Sasuke's rage grew even more at the enemy and partially at himself but mostly at the enemy for haveing hurt Kakashi. Sasuke then told Kakashi "I'm sorry for what I did and if you want to know, I kind of thought of you as a father figure." Sasuke then turned to face the enemy who had gotten back up and was just standing there waiting for someone to attack him. Sasuke got even angier at the smug look on his enemy's face. Sasuke charged at the enemy in anger and renaged in battle.

As they were battling Sasuke did not notice the presence of two other ninja, enemy ninja, cause of his rage. However Kakashi did notice and as those ninja came out of hiding and went toward Sasuke's back, Kakashi jumped up and knocked those ninja back. Kakashi and Sasuke were then standing back to back facing the three ninja that were jouinin level. Suddenly a few more ninja appeared so that there were now 6 enemy ninja. Kakashi saw Sasuke was struggling and Kakashi himself was as well. Kakashi came to a decision and spoke to where only Sasuke could hear him, "Sasuke you need to leave, I can make a distraction and hold them off as you go." Sasuke looked at Kakashi worriedly and repiled "But you won't be able to get away will you?" Kakashi said "It doesn't matter if I get away, I've lived long enough, now go!" Kakashi then sliently created a genjustu that caught all of the enemy ninja but it would only hold them for so long. Kakashi noticed that Sauske wasn't moving and shouted "Sasuke go now! What are you waiting for?" Sasuke repiled "I can't just leave you on your own." Kakashi said "You can and you will." Kakashi then pushed Sasuke out of the circle of enemy ninja and then started attacking the enemy ninja while they were still caught in the genjustu. Sasuke was about to jump back in and help Kakashi when his team, Hebi, came back and automatically pulled him away from the fight. As they were dragging Sasuke back he was shouting at them to let him go but they said "you don't need to get yourself killed for no reason and besides your injuried. Also why would you want to help someone that is from the village you left, especially someone as strong as the Copy Ninja." Sasuke couldn't do anything to get free because of his weakened state he only hoped Kakashi would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: I don't own the Naruto characters

**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews it encouraged me with this story

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke realized that even if his team would let him go back to help Kakashi, he wouldn't be much more help considering that he and Kakashi were already having trouble before. Team Hebi finally let him go when Sasuke stopped struggling to get free. Once they let him go, Sasuke looked around the area to get an idea of where they were and at that time Sasuke saw that he wasn't to far from the Leaf village and he thought of two people who would most definitely help Kakashi. So without a second thought Sasuke used his incredible speed and more to get back to the village, he only hoped Kakashi would be able to hold on long enough.

Sasuke slowed as he reached the gate and sliently knocked the guards out. Sasuke didn't have to look far before finding loudmouth Naruto and serious Sakura, agruing on the old training area near the poles where Naruto was tied to on their first training session. Suddenly Sakura stopped talking, making Naruto stop as well, they both looked towards where Sasuke was hidden, as he wasn't masking his chakra.

Sasuke would have hung his head in shame when he saw the glares sent his way as he stepped out from the trees, revealing himself to Naruto and Sakura, but he didn't think Kakashi had that much time. So Sasuke quickly explained, with his hands held out in the open showing he meant no harm, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just came because Kakashi needs help quickly." Naruto staring at him in disbelif and anger, shouted "why would we believe you!" Sasuke, becoming angry as well, shouted "Because dobe, Kakashi just saved my life and you may not believe that but why else would I come back!" Naruto was about to retort when Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, worriedly, "Kakashi hasn't returned yet from his mission." All three then shared a look and immediatly headed out after their sensei.

In the meantime the genjustu had long worn off the enemy ninja, though Kakashi had took out a couple he was still out numbered and his chakra was getting low. Kakashi wasn't sure if he would win but he had long accepted that fact and was looking forward to seeing his precious people again. But of course Kakashi wouldn't give up so easily and he didn't want to leave Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just yet. So Kakashi was dodging most attacks and using the shadow clone justu to help confuse the enemy. There were only about four enemy ninja left but Kakashi was badly injuried and low on chakra. Kakashi came up with a risky plan that would use up a good bit of chakra. So with the plan in mind Kakashi quickly took out twine, hooked it to a shuriken then threw it boomarang style around the enemy. However one escaped the ropes and went into hiding, but Kakashi didn't stop his plan. Kakashi created a chiordi and touched it to the twine, sending a strong electric current through the twine and to the enemy. Surpisingly it killed one of them and stunned the others, however Kakashi had forgot about the other enemy ninja that had escaped until he appeared behind Kakashi and attacked him. Kakashi barely moved in time and wasn't able to dodge the whole attack, getting slashed across the chest. Kakashi jumped backwards into the clearing again facing the enemy. Suddenly Kakashi strength gave out and he fell to the ground just as the enemy moved in for an attack.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were moving as fast as they could but Sasuke still feared they would be to late. Immediately when they reached the area they saw that Kakashi was down and the enemy was moving in. All three quickly moved in, Naruto and Sasuke knocking the enemy away and Sakura going over to their sensei's side. Naruto and Sasuke both took out their rage and anger at the enemy by beating all of them to a pulp. Once they killed the enemy, Naruto and Sasuke then went over to Kakashi's side as well, while Sakura had already started healing him. Sakura spoke up first "Kakashi's chakra is very low and he's lost a lot of blood but I think if we get him back to the village fast enough he should be fine."

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw white ceiling and white walls, thinking, sarcastically, "the hospital great." Not soon after that Naruto and Sakura came in asking him if he was fine and everything. They stayed with him for a couple hours just talking. They told him Sasuke had left again but they were going to try and get him back still. Later at around midnight Kakashi was woken up by the sound of a window being open from the outside. Sasuke snuck into the hospital room and was met with a wide awake Kakashi. Sasuke scowled and said "shouldn't you still be asleep?" Kakashi quietly chuckled and repiled "I was but you were so loud you woke me up." A light blush appear on Sasukes cheeks and he looked down while muttering "I wasn't that loud." Kakashi laughed slightly louder at the sight. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and asked "Why don't you stay in the village?" Sasuke looked up and repiled "I still have to kill my brother and I don't think everyone besides Naruto, Sakura, and you would welcome my back." Kakashi said "Well we can help you with getting stronger but it takes time to get stronger than Itachi, you can't just expected to be stronger than him right away, even with that curse mark Itachi could still surpass you but only because he's trained longer than you. As for people accepting you well that would have to be earned back." Sasuke was still as he took in all his sensei said. After a moment or so he repiled "I need to think about this some more, I got to go, take care and try not to get killed." Kakashi chuckled lightly at that though he was slightly dissapointed he didn't show it, just said "Goodbye, Sasuke." and as Sasuke left the way he came Kakashi whispered "My son."


End file.
